Ad-er
Ad-er 'is a character in ''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is a poorly face who advertises things and stuff. '''Appearance Appears to be a not perfect circle with eyes as lines, happy mouth, and that's pure white. 'Mechanics' Ad-er will wander in the halls when he's near you, an Ad show on our screen, you can use the mouse cursor on the X to skip the ad. He will not follow you when he sees you. But if ur near him the Ad will show up. However, if hes near you along with Non-Ad-er, the ad will not show up. If Non-Ad-er keeps distracting him, they will keep talking and yelling, at the end of the distraction, Ad-er will eat this doppelganger Non-Ad-er, making him gone for 1 minute. Gallery Ad-er.png|Current Look Ad-er Sad.png|When you click the X near him (Idea not by me) Ad-er Poster.png|Detention Poster by Midevalknight Talker.png|Ad-ers Previous look. Named Talker (Unused) YF.png|The character that Ad-er was based of. Ad.png|The Ad that appears on ur screen (Make/add custom ads you make!) Gswipp.gif|The Custom Ad that was created by TheTwistedCraft pixiz-03-10-2018-11-02-41.jpg|Custom Ad possibly created by Goleemt koller. Secuenmemorizar_Ad-er_Advertisement.png|Secuenmemorizar Advertisement - Created by Midevalknight Ad2.png|Another Non-Custom ad Epic Headpones Ad.png|Epic Headphones Ad (created by Zerra1010Zarra) (based on Revolutionary Headphones from BFDI). BFB TV Set Ad.png|BFB TV Set Ad (made by Zerra1010Zarra). IaS Scolding Repellant Ad.png|IaS' Scolding Repellant youdoodle-2019-01-03T16-27-41Z.png|A ad for BSoda (made by HippyDippyHoop5) Baldi'sBasicsInEducationandLearning - Kopya.png|Baldi's Basics Ad cookeez ad.png|Cookies ad (made by MLGBoris2011) Infinity Glasses!.jpeg|Yantazooma's ad (he put this here so sorry fandom if this breaks rules) so he could share a custom ad Ruler AD.png|Ad by FinnyRises Xdddddtooofunny.png 2A499F08-D141-4AE4-9E6F-854AE3F4A491.jpeg Ad-er BURFday.png|Ad-er in Baldi's Birthday Bash Ader_Ad.png|Early Lunch Ad (By MangoMountain) Ader_Ad2.png|Fancy Hat Ad (By MangoMountain) 20190531_172003.gif|Get an alarm clock now! A959701A-50B6-4D93-9F71-B9A4B53529FA.png|X icon for real ads 2019_06_24_073209.png|Get a quarter for only 25¢! 3af550e6-d255-4b31-8058-e7c7ca067372.jpeg|Yantazooma's other custom ad. Ad_GrapplingHook.png|An ad for the Grappling Hook. Ad_Boots.png|An ad for Big Ol' Boots. My Drawing-1.sketchpad.png|An Ad For Gameer OS Ad25699.png|An Ad for the Zesty bar. 'Quotes' BUY NOW! - During the Ad. Buy these soundproof Ear Muffs! - Ditto. Oh no - When you close the Ad. YAAAAYY! - When wandering. Buy the Swiffer! NOW! - During the Gotta Swiffer Ad. Secuenmemorizar! The #1 Best Selling Game! Now only $5.99! - During the Secuenmemorizar Ad. Buy IaS' Scolding Repellant to prevent you from getting scolded by Ryeun! If you close the ad,Ry will destroy the stock! - During the IaS Scolding Repellant Ad. BSoda: Makes you feel fatal to the system! - during the BSoda ad. RINGALINGALING, This clock makes loud sounds! Buy it now! - The Alarm Clock ad Use a shiny quarter and buy anything! - The Quarter ad Oh my gosh! You do not know anything!! - When distracted by Non-Ad-er. *Talking and yelling* - Ditto. GRRRRRRRR - When almost finishing the distract thing. *Usual swallowing noise* - When eating Non-Ad-er. YAHOO!! COOKIES! - During the Cookies ad. YOU WISH YOU COULD HAVE THE EYES?! BUY 'EM NOW! - During the Infinity Glasses ad. FORGOT BREAKFEAST OR LUNCH? GET IT NOW!!!! - During the Early Lunch ad. THE MOST POPULAR HAT EVER!!! WHEN YOU WEAR IT, YOU WILL LOVE IT!!!! - During the Fancy hat ad. SuPrIsE!!!!!! - Suprising the Player. BUY IT NOW! But seriously, don't tell Guard. - During the Keycard Ad. 'Trivia' * He is based off Yellow Face in BFDIA. * His Old look and Quotes is similar to YF. * The Earmuffs is the Item that was advtised by YF in BFB. * The word "Talker" is YF's previous name. * You can add custom Adds in the Gallery or Comments! * This is LazererZ's first creation to be Most Visited. * According into LazererZ's replies, hes actually a non-perfect-circle. (Still refens YF) * The quotes to Non-Ad-er, its still based of the scene of BFDI 24. * He likes eating food. * When you click on the Baldi ad, you're instantly caught by Baldi. Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Characters Category:Battlestation quality approved